1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an exercise/alignment tool and a method of execution using the exercise/alignment tool and in particular the invention consists of at least two bars disposed at right angles to each other and connected by elastic members such as to maximize the alignment of the body or structure of the body which in turn maximizes speed, power and timing of hand and body movement along vault lines of the body without loosing balance.
2. Prior Art
For health and body building reasons, there is currently a plethora of exercise machines and devices available to the public. Most of these machines and devices are for the purpose of developing the body and for increasing the size or strength of a particular muscle or muscle group. There are the conventional weight lifting machines which can be used to develop the arm, leg or chest muscles. Alternatively, there are stationary exercise bikes, treadmills, rowing and cross-country ski devices. These latter devices are for increasing arm and leg strength as well as for increasing arm and leg coordination. Performance of the individual is improved based on size and strength of muscles, not structural alignment of the body i.e. as is done in training boxers.
Various types of portable exercise devices for the development of hand, wrist, arm and shoulder muscles as well as other parts of the body are currently available from a variety of sources. Typical of these types of exercise devices is the simple expander taught by Ullmann in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,796 which comprises one or more elastic strands having a hand loop provided at each end which serves as hand grips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,671, issued to Brandell, teaches an exercise device which provides varied and predetermined distance. A pair of elongated tubular handles are interconnected by resilient means which applies a variable resistance against the handles. Alternatively, Sleichter, III et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,874 teaches a Portable isokinetic exercise device comprising an endless loop of elastic material having a pair of generally tubular handles on opposite sides thereof. An elastic sleeve surrounds the intermediate portion of the loop between the handles.
Another type of expander device is taught by Leung et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,050 in which the elastic strands are replaced by a coil spring having legs extending from each end thereof. A wrist exercise device is taught by Nolan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,043 having non-aligned hand grips which are rotatably spring biased, so that the wrist action to rotate one hand grip is independent of the wrist action to rotate the other handle. Krausz in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,854 teaches a trunk exercise device having a shaft with a pair of spatially separated upstanding handles on opposite sides of the users body. A fan type blade is adjustably attached to each end of the shaft to provide air resistance to the movement of the shaft with a twisting of the users trunk. Another type of exercise device is the arm exercise device taught by Greenberg in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,495. This device comprises a ball tethered to a collar receivable about the neck of the user. The ball is to be tossed back and forth between the hands of a runner or jogger as he or she runs or jogs to exercise the arms and upper torso.